This invention generally relates to providing electrical power and communication signals to a device associated with a rotating portion of an aircraft. More particularly, this invention relates to a simplified arrangement utilizing the same conductors for providing power and a plurality of communication signals to at least one device associated with a rotating component, such as a propeller assembly, on an aircraft across an electrical coupling that accommodates relative rotation.
Modern day aircraft typically include rotating components such as propellers that may have various devices associated with them. One example is a deicing device associated with propeller blades to prevent ice buildup on the propeller blades during flight. One example deicing device includes electric heaters that are controlled by a controller associated with the propeller assembly. It is useful to provide different heating zones for each propeller blade. Such heaters require a plurality of control or communication signals to achieve the desired operation of the various portions of the heater device. The heating elements preferably are selectively turned on to manage power usage, especially under conditions where power supply is limited.
Because devices such as the electric deicing heaters require multiple control signals and three-phase power, relatively complex electrical coupling arrangements typically are provided to communicate such signals between a controller that remains stationary relative to the rotating components of the propeller assembly. In one example, a relatively high number of slip rings are required to provide power and to communicate the control signals to each of the sections of the heater device. In one example, nine slip rings are required to achieve the desired amount of communication and control. Additionally, three-phase heaters on propeller assemblies with a blade count that is not a multiple of three require three electrical lead connections per blade. Minimizing such connections is desirable to enhance reliability.
Such arrangements are undesirably expensive and relatively cumbersome because of the number of components required. The additional slip rings also add additional weight, which is undesirable.
There is a need for an improved arrangement for communicating power and control signals to devices that are associated with rotating components such as propeller assemblies on aircraft. This invention addresses that need while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.